Intoxicated
by dmnqcampbell
Summary: 16 year old Kiana is in the Foot Clan. She has no past and no future. But when she meets the turtles, she is changed by them and finds herself in the present. She is stuck between love and hate when she meets the love of her life. Based on the 2k12 version. Rated M for future lemons. Vote who she should end up with in my poll.
1. Chapter 1

**Raph's POV**

I walked past the buildings of New York City kicking over every trash can I passed. "They just don't understand me!" I yelled, kicking over another. Earlier, I had gotten into a fight with Leo about being leader. Why should he be leader? No one even voted for him, or wanted him. His decisions were stupid and always got us into trouble. The fight had gotten physical when Leo pointed out that my short temper would only get us all killed if I was ever leader. "It's not fair!" I screamed into the air, switching to kicking trash cans, to stabbing things with my sias.

After getting tired of jumping from ledge to ledge, I finally sat down on the roof of Antonio's Pizza and tried to calm myself. I was not going to cry, but boy, I sure did feel like doing so. My thoughts were interrupted when I had a high pitch scream come from below. I looked closer to the ground, squinted my eyes for a better view. Then I saw her. A girl. A beautiful girl. About 16, with long black hair that came down to her waist and curled out the end, highlighted with light brown streaks. Her beautiful tan skin looked like it had been lightly kissed by the sun. and it glistened perfectly with her green eyes. It looked like she had just come from a party based on what she was wearing. I could make out black eyeliner which wings at the end, red lipstick, and pink blush. She was also wearing a black sweater dress with light brown heels.

After breaking the trance I was in, I could see that why she was screaming. She was being chased down by the Purple Dragons. I didn't usually play superhero, but this time, I guess I would make an exception

 **Kiana's POV**  
"What do you want from me!" I screamed in horror struggling to breath, as I ran down 5th Ave."What do you think we want from you?" The skinniest one replied. "Give us your money, and those pretty diamond earrings, and we'll leave you alone," He reasoned. "No!" I yelled refusing to give up my stuff.

"Okay, you asked for it!" The buffer one said while pulling out a pocketknife and punching my right cheek causing me to fall down onto the hard cement sidewalk. Instantly pain shot covered my face, and I could feel my face swelling already. All three of them chuckled as they saw how weak I was.  
"Hey! Get away from her you jerks!" I heard a masculine voice say behind them defending me. I looked up, but could see nothing due to the swelling forming in my right eye. "Ugh, not this guy again," I heard one of the Dragons say. All I could see was a blurry figure swoop down and attack the Dragons making them groan in pain. But before I could see my savior, my vision failed me, and stars illuminated the sky. Then I passed out.  
 **Raph's POV  
** "What were you thinking?!" Leo yelled.  
"Shhh, she's still asleep," I said trying to silence him.  
"I don't care! You know what Master Splinter will say when he finds out that you led a _human_ back to the liar," He scolded.  
"Leo stop worrying! I'll take care of it," I yelled.  
"You better," Leo said with a threat in his voice.  
I trudged up the stairs to my bedroom to where Kiana was staying. I knew she was going to freak when she saw me, but I couldn't leave her passed out on the streets. I opened my door quietly, but cursed when the door squeaked loudly causing her to stir from her sleep. _Oh shit..._  
 **Kiana's POV**  
"Ahhhhhhhhh," I screamed uncontrollably. "Where am I? Who are you- what are you?!" I asked confused.  
"Okay miss, please calm down, I am not going to hurt you," said the giant talking turtle as he slowly backed away out the door.  
"Uhhh..." I said to myself. Did he just leave me here? And what was that horrible smell? I took a minute to look around at my surrounding. There were several Crognard the Barbarian posters and toy action figures. _Wow childish much_. Most of the room was themed red. I looked down and I was laying on a small twin bed with a red blanket. But what really hit me was the ninja weapons hanging up on the wall. I shifted and tried to get up, but the pain in my head shot me right back down.  
A few minutes later, the talking turtle returned with three others who were the same as him but with different mask. "Okay please don't faint again, it's ok," said the one with the blue mask.  
"O-okay," I stuttered.  
"I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. This is Donatello, but you can call him Donnie," he said pointed to the purple masked one, who gave an adorable gap- toothed smile. "This is Michelangelo," he said pointed to the orange masked one.

"What up dog! You can call me Mikey, or Skater Boi, or Party Dude, or The Cu-"  
"Okay we get it," they all said in unison clearly annoyed.  
"And this is Raphael, but you can call him Raph," Leonardo said pointing to the one who saved me who had a stern look on his face.  
"Well..I'm Kiana, but I guess you can call me Kia."


	2. Chapter 2

Raph''s POV

"Kiana, that's a beautiful name," I told her, sounding head over heels.

"Um...thanks? So...what are you guys...exactly?" She replied wary and frightened. But other than that, she was taking this very well. The humans we've met before on the streets while patrolling either ran away in horror, or were scared to death.

"Were Teenagers," Mikey explained proudly, while leaning over Kiana all up in her face.

"And were also mutants," said Donnie, while pushing Mikey back.

"And ninjas," Leo emphasized with a shrug.

"And, obviously, were turtles," I added.

"So… your teenage mutant ninja turtles?" She asked putting it all together.

"I guess, but please don't call us that. We sound like dorks." I said slightly embarrassed, which made my cheeks go fifty shades of red. She noticed and chuckled a little.

"Guys, what do we do with her? She can't stay down here, Master Splinter will find out, and she could tell everyone about us," Leo whispered in a not so quiet voice.

"Umm… you know I can hear you right?" She pointed out sounding like an intruder.

"Bruh I feel yeah, I seriously get that all the time," Mikey voiced with a pout.

"Leo really? Are you seriously talking about that now?" I whispered back with rage rising in my throat.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later," Leo agree while shifting and crossing his arms over his chest from being ashamed. His cheeks also turned fifty shades of red like mine. For a few minutes we just awkwardly stood there and stared at the girl. She altered a couple of times feeling uncomfortable, but we just didn't know what to say to her. We've only had three humans in the liar before. Casey, April, and Karai. Plus none of them even came close to what I was feeling with Kiana right now.

"So..why were the Purple Dragons chasing you anyways," Leo wondered breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh...yeah. Those jerks have been chasing me for weeks asking for my money. I guess it's because my dad still owes them money from his last deal…" she answered, her voice trailing off as she fidgeted with her finger on top of my light blanket. I wanted to know more, but I felt that it was best if I didn't pressure her.

"Well, they won't be messing with you again anytime soon," I said with pride and joy.

"Look, no offence, but I really don't need you sticking up for me. I could have handled them," she claimed defiantly.

"Yeah, because it really looked like things were under control with you running away in terror," I rudely stated unintentionally. Her face turned red with either fury or embarrassment as she stood up from my bed. She still had a concussion from when she fainted on the ground, so she stumbled as she walked towards me.

"Just take me home," she demanded furiously when she slapped me and shoved me out of the way, and walked out my bedroom door. _Woah_ , was my first thought. Then _ouch_ was my second. She's got some guts. I like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiana's POV**

I was trying to act confident and fearless. But really, I was terrified as fuck. Karai only told me that I would be hunting four ninja's named after renaissance artist. She _did not_ tell me that they would be giant talking turtles who lived in the sewers. _Fuck you Karai!_ I cursed in my head as I walked down the four stairs that lead to the "living room" of the sewer lair. I wanted to leave, but I didn't know where to go. I've never been in the sewers before and didn't think it was a good idea to wander around alone in the dark scary cavern. I mean, I was bold, but not that bold. I actually felt kind of bad. I didn't want to turn in the turtles. I didn't even know what they did wrong. Shredder won't tell me anything, Karai won't say a word, Booster Stickguy wouldn't spill, so… I kind of just went with it and didn't ask anything more. Plus, I didn't want to annoy Shredder anymore that I had too. He is a guy you don't want to anger. But I _am_ angry at Karai. She should tell me everything. See, this is the reason we broke up, yes I'm bi. She can't be trusted, everything she says is a lie. Ironic huh, says the girl spying on four seemingly innocent turtles. But whatever that's not the point.

"Hey where are you going?" A voice yelled out. I turned around startled to see the blue turt- oh what's his name? Liam... Lucas….Leo? Yes Leo, following me close behind me.

"Shhhhh! You'll alert Sensei," Donnie shushed while pressing his giant middle finger to his lips. At least I could remember his name. "Sensei is meditating. It will take a lot more to break his trance when he's in that deep," Leo responded.

I took the chance to sneak away and hide behind the corner hoping that he wouldn't catch me. I know I would get lost trying to find my way out of the sewers. But maybe I could text Karai and she could track my phone using Booster Stickguy, and get me out of here.

"Hey! Where did she go? Hey girl! You can't just leave!" I heard Leo yell out.

"Why not?" I asked from behind the corner. Stupid move, he followed my voice, and grabbed my arm to pull me out. Ugh, and I was supposed to be a ninja. "AHHHHHH!" I yelled pretending to scream, even though I was a little, just a little freaked. "Hey! Calm down! Were not going to hurt you," Raph said as he stepped down from the stairs rubbing the part of his cheek that I slapped.

"I'm sorry. I just… I just want to go home," I sobbed with tears running down my face. It's kinda sad that I know how to manipulate people and fake emotions so easily.

"Okay, we'll take you home. Come on," Raph continued gesturing towards him.

I slowly walked to him pretending to stumble a couple of times. The Purple Dragons hit me harder than they were supposed to. The mugging was staged, of course, but the Purple Dragons sure did know how to make it look real. My right eye was still pulsing with pain, and it was halfway swollen shut. "Wait! You have to promise not to tell anyone about this liar or about us," Leo called after us as we started walking away, causing us to halt.

"Like anyone is going to believe that I saw four giant talking turtles in the sewers," I joked, but no one laughed.

"I'm serious. You have to promise us," he said with a straight face.

"Okay, I promise." Another promise I was going to have to break. _Great more lies._

Then Raph lightly tugged at me and we moved along into the dark sewers.

"So...why were you wandering the streets late at night anyways?" Raph asked breaking the five minutes of awkward silence we had.

"Uhh...I was coming home from a party of my friend, Casey." It wasn't completely a lie. I was at Casey Jone's house for his "wicked awesome party," as he called it, for a few hours. Then Karai texted me saying that she saw one of the ninjas by Antonio's Pizza and staged a mugging for me there. I was partly upset that I had to leave the party, but excited that I finally got in on the action. "Wait...Casey...as in Casey Jones?" He curioused shocked by the look of his confused face and "O" shaped mouth.

"Yeah, you know him?" I wondered even more surprised.

"Uhh...no. I've just heard of him in the newspaper...and stuff…" He was a horrible liar.

"Yeah..and stuff."

Then I heard a noise. A loud scuttling noise, followed by a large crash. I gasped and gripped onto Raph tighter. "What was that?" I whispered.

"Relax, it was probably just rats," he soothed calmly.

"Rats?!" I half yelled, half whispered. "I hate rats," I said shivering.

"Then it's a good thing you didn't meet our sensei."

"What? Your sensei has pet rats?"

"Something like that," he lightly chuckled in the darkness.

"Why is this taking so long? Don't you know your way out of the sewers?"

"Yeah, it's just that I wanted to talk to you more, get to know you…" I didn't need a flashlight to tell that he was blushing hard.

"Oh. Okay." I said shrugging. "So, were you born a talking turtle?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Not exactly. My brothers and I were mutated 15 years ago but this thing called mutagen. We've been living this way ever since."

"I saw some of the moves you did with the Purple Dragons. That was not your average day street fight," I suggested trying to get more info out of him.

"Yeah, well I was trained in the art of ninjutsu. My sensei taught me and my brothers how to fight well."

"Oh, that"s...cool."

"Yeah... well here you go." He said suddently stopping. "Just walk up the ladder in front of you, and lift the manhole cover when you get to the top. It should lead to the surface by Antonio's Pizza."

"I'm sorry I acted like a bitch back there. It's just that I'm so used to being independent. I don't really like asking for help. But thank you for saving me."

"It's okay. I understand. Usually I'm the hothead that everyone hates, but seeing you tonight made my day."

"Aww, thanks," I said blushing.

"I know my brothers won't like this but, do you think you can visit sometime and we can hang out. I know it sounds a little strange, but I would be nice to have a friend other than my stupid brothers."

"Sure. I'll try." I didn't know how to say goodbye so I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. I could feel him freeze and his breathing slowed. At least he was as nervous as I was. "Thanks again, and be safe on your way back to the liar," I demanded playfully.

"uhm," he said like he was drooling.

I started climbing up the ladder, like he said. What was I doing? Flirting with the enemy? Not to mention he was a talking turtle! Anyways, I knew what I was feeling was fake and just for show. Except, I realized it wasn't fake. For once in all my sixteen years of life. For once out of all the people I've met. For once in all the things I've seen. What I was feeling was real.

Thank you guys for reading. Sorry I've been so busy. I will try to update more often and make the chapters longer. Please comment on the good and the bad of this story. I hope you will like the next chapter of Kiana and Raph's first date, and a little foreplay….


End file.
